


Just another day in Paris

by KamieChan



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Drabbles, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Pining, adorkable stuff, alternative endings, puns, so much crack, this is why I shouldn't be in fandoms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-15 12:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8056969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KamieChan/pseuds/KamieChan
Summary: Chat's traits are cat naps and scratches.Ladybug's traits are a disdain for winter and cold air-conditioning.But what are Hawkmoths?Newest one-shot:What really happened after Dark Cupid.Aka. Adrien is a sentimental dork.A drabble/crack series.





	1. Curious

**Author's Note:**

> So....this will be my first step into the ML fandom. It's been a few years since I've written anything but ML brings me life (if only it gave me writing skills too). 
> 
> Enjoy.

Chat, by nature, was a curious kitty.

Not much of a surprise he surmised, after being brought up in such a sheltered home environment it was perfectly natural to want to know more, being Chat Noir only heightened this curiosity.

What’s the rest of the school year going to bring?

Why are the baked goods from Marinette’s bakery so irresistible?

Why did Plagg have to be so obsessed with camembert?

Who is Ladybug and when would she return his feelings?

You know, the typical stuff.

It was late in the afternoon when the superhero duo had finished their patrol. They sat side by side in comfortable silence atop a tiled rooftop as they soaked up the last rays of the setting sun, casting Paris in a warm glow.

Not warm enough for Ladybug’s nature it seemed. As autumn slowly crept close, the cool breeze followed. So to combat the brisk air, Ladybug now added a red fluffy scarf to her patrolling attire, grumbling often on her desire to be warm and hibernate.

Miraculouses were curious things.

"You know My Lady, I've had a thought." Chat began. She turned her head towards him with a quirked brow.

"Shall we alert the Ladyblog?" Ladybug teased. Chat placed a clawed glove over his heart, ears flattened against his blond locks as he looked at her in mock offense. She stuck her tongue out in return.

" _Me-ouch_! Seriously, this has been _bugging_ me for a while now." He said, smirking to himself when she scoffed at his sense of humour.

“Your puns _bug_ me. But what is it Kitty?”

“It’s about the traits we get from our Miraculouses. Like how you don’t like the cold,” He motioned, lightly batting the tassels on the end of her scarf. “And how I love receiving _scratches_.” Chat emphasised the last part in a not so subtle hint, tilting his head towards her.

She rolled her eyes with a wry smile but repositioned her legs to allow his head to rest in her lap. He grinned at his rare victory as he felt one of her spandex clad hands glide through his hair to give the leather ears a soft scratch.

"But what about Hawkmoth? Like...what do butterflies even do? Or does he act like a moth?" Chat pondered.

Ladybug’s eyes widened slightly in surprise, clearly the thought never occurred to her either. "That's a really good question Chat."

"Right?” He beamed, tilting his head slightly to look at her face. “If we could figure out his traits we might be able to finally identify Hawkmoth."

“Good idea.” She smiled.

Chat withdrew his staff with a clawed hand, a couple of clicks on the staff’s touch screen and he was soon scrolling through butterfly facts.

"Butterflies are typically brightly colored with heaps of patterns,” He read out while she continued to scratch his ears. “Can you imagine him wearing that!? That could be an obvious giveaway." Chat mused.

"No doubt. I bet he has horrible fashion sense." Ladybug giggled. Chat chuckled as well while he continued reading.

"Butterflies tend to migrate frequently."

"Do you think he travels often? For business or something?" Ladybug suggested.

"Doubt it since he won't leave us alone." He pointed out, she hummed in agreement.

"Huh, some can spin silk."

Ladybug made a disgusted face. "I do NOT want to think about how he'd do that."

Chat smirked at her reaction while he began to search moth facts.

“On the other hand, moths are attracted to beer, ale and lager.” He stated, surprised about the unusual fact.

“Wow I didn’t know that, guess we better add breweries to our patrol.” Ladybug joked.

“I could definitely see him as a red wine type of guy. Like, he’s in a dark room sitting on a fancy chair, petting a cat while swirling a wine glass… menacingly.” He gasped in fake horror at the thought which bought another exasperated eye roll from his lady.

Half an hour passed as Chat continued to read out facts, finding nothing of vital importance they decided to give up.

“He’s a tricky person to figure out.” Ladybug sighed.

“No _kitten_.”

 

* * *

 

Gabriel Agreste sneezed loudly, the sound echoed loudly in his walk in wardrobe.

"Mr. Agreste?" His secretary called out, the click of her heels growing closer to the entrance. A few moments later the light flickered on as she walked inside.

He quirked a silver eyebrow at her in question. “Yes Nathalie?”

“Sorry for the disruption Sir, I could not find you.”

"I was inspecting my attire for tonight’s event." He said cooly.

He wondered if she would point out the fact he was in his wardrobe in the dark, but she wisely chose not to comment.

Until her eyes zeroed in on the corner of his mouth. She cast an awkward glance towards the garment that was directly beside him that now sported new holes.

“Sir, you have something stuck in your teeth.” Nathalie pointed out quietly.

“Ah.” Gabriel said, his hand discreetly went to his mouth to pull out a small piece of fabric that was caught in his teeth.

There was a brief pause as she picked up the damaged garment.

“Shall I…get this fixed?” She inclined.

“Yes, do see that it’s repaired immediately.”

“Right away Sir.”


	2. New addition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What really happened after Dark Cupid.  
> Aka. Adrien is a sentimental dork.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there! Thanks to those that enjoyed the first one shot! Hopefully I can improve my writing in the future! (Will most likely try to edit them in the future).

"The quiver pin, Cat Noir! Now!" Ladybug screeches as she grabbed Chat Noir around the waist and behind his knees. "Grab it! Grab the pin!" She orders and without waiting for a response she launches him towards Dark Cupid.

In some part of his mind he wonders if he should be offended that she could easily manhandle him with her strength.

But hey, it wasn't her first time throwing him at things. Yay teamwork?

As he meets Dark Cupid in mid-air, he clutches the pin tightly, a toothy smirk appearing on his features.

"No!" Dark Cupid yelled, trying to shake Chat off him.

"Sorry, need that,” He turned towards Ladybug with a grin. “Happy Valentine's Day!" Chat beamed as he tossed the akumatized object to his lady love.

Ladybug caught it with ease. "Awww, you shouldn't have..." she coos before dropping it onto the ground and stomping it until the familiar purple butterfly escapes, catching the akuma with practiced ease.

One Miraculous Ladybug later Paris returns to its former glory as the superhero duo bump fists on a job well done.

Now that everything was restored, Chat tried to take this opportunity to talk to Ladybug, only to hear the dreaded beeps from both of their Miraculouses. He opened his mouth to try and salvage what was left of his Valentine's day plan, only to find Ladybug had already thrown her yo-yo and darted off, leaving him behind.

_Darn it._

* * *

 

Adrien slumped further back into his sofa as he nursed a glass of water to his lips. Plagg hovered around him with a wicked gleam in his eyes, laughing his head off at the events that transpired. More than happy to remind Adrien of his failed confession attempt.

"Hahaha! Can you believe all the horrible thoughtless things you said to Ladybug?" The black kwami cackled, taking a bite out of his meal. "I wonder if Alya was able to record it!"

Adrien leveled Plagg with a moue glare. “You think it's funny, huh?” He sighed, head flopping back to the top of the couch as he stared at the ceiling, wallowing in his thoughts.

This was not what he had planned for Valentine's day.

He found himself yet again, cursing his bad luck for the nth time today.

Especially his bad luck when it came to romance.

Because this Valentine's day was the day when he was going to confess to his lady love.

Adrien had planned it down to the letter. Had rehearsed it so many times the night before that Plagg cackled and teased on how much of a romantic sap the blond was.

But what happened instead?

He got hit with one of Dark Cupid's arrows and screamed how much he loathed Ladybug.

To her face.

_Awesome._

Adrien heard Plagg groan nearby, “What's the big deal? You've got so many cards from all these lady fans of yours!” the black cat dived into the pile of love letters the blond received that afternoon, “Take your pick!” he chirps as he throws a random assortment of cards in Adrien’s direction.

Despite Plagg’s terrible aim, an open heart-shaped card managed to land on the table in front of him. Adrien huffs but decides to humour his kwami by learning forward to read it, only to be pleasantly shocked at what was written.

“Whoa, hold up!” Adrien cries as he plucks the card up for closer inspection, “Someone answered my poem? But I threw it away!” he breathes in wonder as he read the letter aloud, much to Plagg’s dismay. "Your hair shines like the sun, your eyes are gorgeous green, I look at you and wonder your innermost thoughts and dreams. Yes, your Valentine I will be, our love will be so true, together for eternity, my heart belongs to you." He couldn’t help let out a gasp at the heartfelt reply to his poem.

His mouth went impeccably dry as he set the card back down on the table, quickly reaching the half-empty glass to down the rest of the water.

Plagg rolled his eyes, making a disgusted face towards the card. "Aww, well, anyone who writes as sickeningly sweet as you must be your soulmate."

A goofy smile appeared on the model’s face at the thought.

_But who was it?_

Adrien’s eyes travelled down to the bottom of the card-

And noticed something was amiss.

“It isn't signed...” He sighed, a pout forming on his lips.

_Well there goes that idea._

The model was brought out of his sulking when he saw a small blob of red flittering into his room- a ladybug he noticed with a gasp- and made its way towards the desk, landing silently on the card. He looked at it with awe. What are the chances of that happening? Was this a sign? Had his bad luck with love finally disappeared? He follows the small bug with hopeful eyes. "Could it have come from Ladybug?"

Plagg scoffed, "Oh, please." and shoved the rest of the Camembert in his mouth, flying away to hide in the trashcan, clearly done with the conversation.

The ladybug circled around the card a few more times before it slowly opened it wings, preparing to take flight.

Without a second thought Adrien sprang into action.

Using Chat-like reflexes, he swiftly brought down the empty glass to the table.

* * *

_Two days later._

* * *

“Make yourself at home Nino.” Adrien motioned to his friend as they entered his room.

Apparently his best friend didn’t need to be told twice, Nino was more than happy to slump into the couch like he owned the place, shuffling the cushions to get comfortable.

The brunet let out a content sigh. "Man, it feels like forever since I've been here! What’s new?" He perked, looking around the room to see if Adrien had gotten any more games.

“Not much.” Adrien shrugged as he plonked down into his desk chair, taking out his homework.

Nino halted his searching when he noticed the new addition to the blond’s abode.

"Oh cool dude! You got a pet now?!" Nino perked up as he jumped up and made his way towards Adrien's bedside table that had a small enclosed tank on top of it. He pushed his glasses to the bridge of his nose as he peered into the glass trying to locate the animal with an excited gleam.

 _Technically_ Adrien already had a pet unbeknownst to Nino, but he highly doubted Plagg, a five-thousand-year old _god of destruction_ , would appreciate such a label.

The blond gave a short airy laugh. "Haha yeah..." Adrien answered nervously, rubbing the back of his neck. Suddenly finding his homework fascinating.

"What is it? A lizard? A snake?" It had to be smaller than that since he couldn't find the animal straight away. Was it using camouflage? "A stick insect?-" Nino words faltered when he finally spotted a small flash of _red_ -

 _with black spots_.

Nino took a double-take to the small insect that was climbing a leaf, oblivious to the world.

Oblivious to the _implications_.

After a brief pause, Nino slowly dragged his eyes away to focus back on Adrien. "A ladybug? Really?" The DJ smirked, all too aware of Adrien's secret crush towards a certain female superhero. The blond coughed, trying to will away the small blush that crept onto his cheeks. Nino turned back towards the tank, taking note of several different species of flora that adorned the interior, it wasn't hard to notice the care Adrien had put into decorating the enclosure.

Nino quirked an eyebrow. "Don't they live for like, a few weeks?"

"Actually, ladybugs can live up to two or three years." Adrien stated excitedly, before he began listing off several more facts as if reciting a ladybug wiki.

Nino was impressed. “Is that so?” he drawled, clearly amused his best friend was now a ladybug expert. "Oh dude...." the brunet trailed off with a chuckle. His friend was such a hopeless romantic.

"What?" Adrien replied innocently, well aware of the insinuating tone Nino used. He shuffled in his chair, not liking the look of Nino's smug expression.

In a few strides Nino stood in front of him and ruffled his hair, waggling his eyebrows suggestively towards his best friend. "You got it baaaaaaad." He teased in a singsong tone.

"It was a sign!"


End file.
